The present invention addresses the need for accurate transformation of natural language expression into formal language representation within the field of computer-based information processing.
To date, no method or apparatus is capable of accurately parsing complicated natural language expression at the same level as human beings. The present invention consists of a method such that a significantly larger fraction of all possible natural language inputs can be accurately transformed into the formal language representation that computer-based information processing often requires.
A common approach to the generalized problem of natural language interpretation is to severely restrict either the domain, the input language or both. The present invention comprises a method that significantly relaxes the degree to which both the domain and input language need be restricted in order to produce a similar degree of accuracy.